Hunting your love
by Kikurishi
Summary: Kanda Yuu is a famous singer.He never even bother to fall in love,but what happen when a new student at his school interest him? Yullen AU
1. Our first meeting

**Another Yullen story!!!!! I'm so obsessed right now :3..Yullen there Yullen here…I can't get enough..of course I love poker pair and Laven too..but Yullen has become my drugs!!**

**Anonymous person: kuheiza-chan didn't own DGM**

**Kuheiza: I don't know who you are but this thing was saying the truth**

**Anonymous person:….**

All the fan girls screaming and yanking at each other trying to get a better look at the person that still singing on the stage. He's wearing a pure black jacket with a straight red line on the back of it, a black jean with a golden belt. His long black silky hair was loosen to add the final touch .Everything fits perfectly on his slender body for he also was known as the most beautiful singer even though he was a man. Behind all of the sparkles light, lies his real personalities as he was a cruel, grumpy, cold heart and he always think highly of himself than other human.

Singing his seventh song, he continued to entertain his fans despite the fatigue he has to endure. When you become a famous person, it was always important to show how much you treasure and appreciated all the people that worshiping you even when you just faking it.

The concert ended after being held for almost like three hours, he waved to his fans before leaving the stage. Marching to his private room and slammed the door open and closed it behind him. He throws a glance to the flowers and chocolates from his loyal fans. Irritated, he dropped his body to the nearest couch taking a bottle of cold water to ease his throat.

"Stupid fan girls screaming like a mad person and jumped like a monkey, sickening me all the time!" kanda removed his jacket revealing a beautiful carved tattoo on his sweaty chest

A vein appeared on his head when he saw a person opening the door, he refused to meet this person especially when he was to tired to killed him.

"yuu my sweet heart!!!" lavi opened the door sarcastically as he sitting next to the raven-haired only to be kicked right at the moment he landed himself to the couch.

"Called my like that again usagi, I shaved that empty head of yours" kanda hissed

Rubbing his hips, he give a playful smiled to his best friend adding the feeling of annoying to kanda.

"What do you want baka usagi, I'm not in the mood to cater with your incompetent jokes" he now lifted his legs and put it on the table like a teenage boy without his manners

Lavi show his rabbit face and smile deviously, reaching to his friend and give him a hug. The result was lavi got slashed by kanda's Mugen, a katana that his father inherited to him before he passed away.

The Japanese's manager budged in to his room running to him like a kid, patted his head as a sign he was so proud of kanda's performance for tonight

"Yuu-kun~~I'm so proud of you" Tiedoll pulls a handkerchief from his pocket to wiped away his tears of joy.

Slapped the unwanted hand away from his head, kanda not even wanting to spared a glance to his foster father

"Whatever old man, now get out both of you! I need a freaking rest and I don't need a freaking bastard in my room" he take the fluffy pillow and put it to his face and fall into a peaceful nap

Lavi raised an eyebrow watching as his friend fall into a deep slumber so quickly. Picking one of the chocolates from kanda's fan before exiting the room followed by Tiedoll after he put a warm veil on kanda's body

XXX

Kanda may have been a famous singer, but he still need to attend to the most prestigious academy was ever known. He was often offered by his foster father, informing to his dearest son that kanda can always asked his own personal driver to send him to the Black Order Academy. Rejected the offered since kanda preferred to drive his own car to school, his expensive car.

Every morning when he gush in to the school's hall, all the girls and even some of the boys will screamed his name crowding around him asking for an autograph and his pictures. Little they know how deadly kanda yuu can be when he was in his rage _mode_.

As long as he can tell, only two person that treating him like he was a normal person and it was lavi and lenalee..his childhood friends.

"yuu!!" waving the moment he saw kanda open the door

"Shut up baka usagi" as he glaring to anyone that dared to staring at him and molesting him in their eyes

"Morning guys!" lenalee smile to her friends

It didn't take to long before komui entered the class with an awfully scary playful smiled on his face asking all of his students to take their sit.

"Lenalee-chan~~~~~~"komui wink to his sister only to be ignored by her. He continued with sad face "Today we got a new student, he skipped a couple of grade and this is the first time he came to Japan. So be nice to him okay everyone?" the class was shrouded with silence.

"Well never mind, okay Allen you may enter" another silence when this 'Allen' didn't open the door "eh..don't tell me he got lost?" komui rubbed his temple

Komui was certain the new student was completely lost when he was nowhere to be found outside the class. Asking a help from lavi to find Allen, lavi agreed with a condition he want to bring kanda with him.

XXX

"Baka usagi, why should I helping you searching for this brat anyway?!!"

"calm down yuu..friends were supposed to help each other right?" putting his hands at the back of his head

"Che…fine!..I search for this brat at the library, you search anywhere you want and make sure you get yourself kill" heading to a different direction away from lavi

Kanda suddenly glued his feet to the floor, he don't even know how this new student looks like. Maybe he should just give up an-

"Okay…I'm really lost..on my first day! This is so embarrassing.." Allen panicked trying to find his way

Kanda was stunned by the boy appearances. A red scar on his left eye, white hair and it's definitely not a wig. Other than that, the boy looks to naïve and innocent. Definitely the type where he will only get manipulated by everyone.

"-help me?" Allen standing in front of the mysterious man

"What moyashi?" kanda don't even know why he even give him a weird nickname

"I said can you help me, I got lost and I need to be in my class? And what's a moyashi mean anyway?" Allen tilt his head

"Hmph, got lost ? Pity you moyashi.."

"I can't help it, I have a bad sense of direction and what's a moyashi?" Allen still waiting for an answer

The moment kanda decipher the meaning of _'moyashi'_, Allen twitch demanding that he hated to be called like he was some kind of…bean sprout?

"You really rude you know?!! I got a name and it's Allen walker"

"Not if you a moyashi, moyashi!!!" kanda grabbed Allen's collar. It was the first time someone showed that attitude towards him. When people look at him they will screams begging for his attention and even if you doesn't know about him, you still want everything of him. Beside who can resist the gracefulness of kanda yuu? Anyone will molesting and raping him in their eyes, drooling about him every second in their disgusting life. So why not the moyashi?

"What's wrong with you anyway? You think you someone kind of famous person or something?!" Allen doesn't know how correct he was

"Che..moyashi you doesn't know who you dealing with.." he give a mischief smiled to the boy

"Like I need to know!" Allen still struggling from kanda hard grip on his collar "you so rude thinking that you better than anyone else!! Well in my opinion you just some kind of bastard that refused to believe in anyone!!!" Allen spilled everything out

Kanda was once again was stunned, this boy can see right through the wall. Loosening his hand from the boy's..kanda moved a step forward to the boy that still holding his neck. A wide grin formed on the raven-haired's lips '_this boy.. really interesting"_

Allen rubbed his neck from the sudden pained, he was to busy with his own problem when he felt a long hand holding his waist. Eyes open wide in horror when he saw kanda kissing him on the lips, the person who he just has a fight with. The kiss broke when the navy boy has reached his limit.

"wha-what was that for you bastard?!!" Allen blushed

"_A reward moyashi"_ he whispered to the boy ear

Pushing the boy away, Allen still blushing "reward for what?!!" it was his first kiss, and yet it was stolen by the person he hated or just hated.

"well moyashi..a reward as the first person to acted like that to me" kanda walked away from the confused boy but turn his head to the boy "and just want you to know..you'll make such a perfect _doll_ to me" continue walking leaving the boy alone

Allen felled to his knees "what did I get myself into this time.." he murmured under his breath

**Tell me, in your guys opinion are all semes porn? If want another chapter tell me..coze I think this chapter a bit weird.**


	2. My stolen kiss

**Yup, another chapter. Kanda is a famous singer 'kay? Allen-tan..just an ordinary kid..there's going to be a little bit of Laven. If you want other pairing(s) other than Yullen and Laven tell me.**

**Anonymous person: she did not own DGM**

**Kuheiza:…..**

**Anonymous person:…**

He gained his sanity after the weird accident between him and the rude and snobbish looking guy, Allen observing the area to make sure where he was before begin to search for his class. Holding his lips with his fingers walking like a lone shadow among the people trying not to steals anyone attentions. From the very exact moment people landed their eyes on him, they will start whispering about the defect side of him, they always did. Judging him like he was some kind of freak, they should mirror themselves first before start to throw all those ridicule towards him.

Allen shaking his head, maybe his master was right. He really does need a map for this school. For once, the good-for-nothing cross Marian was right.

"I'm really in a big trouble" a wide smile carved on his face when he saw a flame-haired which somehow remind him of the psycho Marian again, but hell with it because now he need a 'guardian' more than anything if he want to arrived at his exact target, his new class.

Approaching the person, forming a fake smile like he always do when he need people to eye on him. His innocent smile always works like a magic charm.

"erm..can you hel-" Allen was stunned when the person holding his wrist with tremendous lighting speed.

"You must be the new student, right? Well of course you're since I never saw you before!" lavi chirped cheerfully pulling the boy with him not even bother to spilled any explanation to the boy.

"Let's go, we're in the same class..so no worries!" lavi waving his hands in the air like a leader in a marching band

XXX

Dragging him into their class, lavi open the door and pushed Allen in before closing the door behind him. Excited by his discovery of the lost-and-found new student, lavi spared a wink to the white-haired boy before marking his sit next to his celebrity friend.

"Okay everyone, it seems that lavi already find him. So mind introduce yourself to the whole class Allen?" komui take a glimpse of his watch, it has been almost thirty minutes since lavi had found Allen.

"The name Allen walker. I skipped a couple of grades so now I'm 15" bowed his head to his future friends as komui pointed his sit next to his dear sister Lenalee.

_Whispering_

_Derision_

_Taunting_

The white-haired boy get tired by all of this, all the place he had 'll always say the same thing, not that he cared since he already get used to it.

"Hi Allen-kun, nice to meet you, I'm lenalee and that man over there using the beret is my brother" Lenalee smile

"Nice to meet you then" at least there is someone that acting nice to him

Allen winced when someone pulling his hair from behind him. It was the same guy that rescued him from the 'maze of forever'. Trying to show his gratitude to lavi, Allen was held back when he saw the same person that stole his first kiss sitting next to his savior.

An angel sitting next to a grim reaper, what an awkward thing.

"You!" Allen endure himself to strangle the raven-haired, causing a problem on his first day wasn't in his list for today.

"Heh...moyashi...nice to see you again" kanda smirking crossing his arms, god must've love him very much. He not just found a perfect doll to messing with, that perfect 'doll' even sit next near him. Thank you lord!

Well not that it was a problem if the boy wasn't anywhere near him or what. He can have anything he wants just by clapping his hand. A thousand of evil plans appeared inside his mind, he will make Allen as his possession first before enjoying everything on that boy.

"Yuu, you knew this cutie?" lavi glancing his friend scratching his cheek

"Whatever usagi" a jealous toned can be heard from kanda's voice, that baka usagi just called his moyashi a cutie. A huge punishment shall befall on the petite rabbit sooner or later.

Lenalee amused by her two best friends, she can tell what both of her friends thinking right now. Maybe whatever going to happen next, she can use it as perfect contents for the dounjinshi she been working on.

Allen was getting worried, its looks like he was a tiny bean sprout surrounded by a hawks. Wait did he just called himself a bean sprout?

XXX

The Chinese girl showing him around the school during recess followed by lavi from behind. Wondering where the navy 'grim reaper' had gone too. Allen was a bit curious, well not that he cared about him.

"Lavi, where's kanda?"

"I think he was hiding form his fan girls" lavi shrugged

"Fan girls?" Allen confused, why would someone like that had a fan girls?

"Well, since you new here Allen-chan" lavi encircled his arms around Allen's neck "kanda...he's a famous celebrity and always wanted by all the girls in this world, not to mentioned some of the boys too" lavi grin

Allen eyes wide as a golf ball, the bad tempered kanda yuu is a famous celebrity? But that didn't change the way he looks at that person, he was cruel, arrogant, bad-tempered and most of all annoying!

Lenalee excused herself since she need to meet with her brother leaving lavi all alone to guide Allen along the school.

"Lavi...thanks for helping me just now, I don't even know how to pay you for all those trouble I had caused" Allen make a cute smiled which somehow forcing lavi to blushed

"I don't know Allen-chan...what would I want in exchange for all that trouble" lavi hummed playfully

Allen trying to offered lavi a treat at the cafeteria when he saw lavi bent down and captured his lips pulling his waist to deepen the kiss. Allen was shocked by the unspoken action from lavi, this is the second time he got kissed by two hot guys in one day.

Lavi broke the kiss licking his lips enjoying the taste from Allen's soft lips, caressing the slender boy's cheek .lavi pulled Allen in a warm embrace taking the chance to play with the shorter boy's hair.

"Just wait Allen-chan..I'll make your mine" whispered to Allen's ear with a seductive toned sending a shivered to his spine.

Pushing the flame-haired away, Allen's taking a few steps away from lavi staring into his orbs. The British boy catches a lot of wisdom from lavi just by looking at his eyes.

Smiling, lavi taking Allen with him to the cafeteria. The naïve boy just have to agreed and follow lavi from behind forgetting all the other matters.

A smile of triumph formed on lavi lips '_Allen definitely will become mine... '_

_XXX_

A soothing garden draw by varieties of flowers, a fillet's wing can be heard buzzing through the calm wind, a green grass filled with a rich designs of a cobble stone. A fence indicated with an ancient design separating the mansion from the outside world, a mansion above the hill facing the wide blue ocean sparkling by the reflection from the sun.

A sturdy figures sitting on the midst of the garden served by his butlers, taking a few sips from the tea as he done and put it on the table before leaning his back to the chair. Letting his face be touched by the sun's light and letting the symphony of the breeze drifted away his entire problems.

Kanda yuu just return to his mansion after the interview sessions, it was always the same Q & A. From his opinion, only a total idiot would find that this kind of thing rather fun or interesting.

Adding his burden when his manager keeps bugging him about the next concert that will be held. Maybe resting isn't in his dictionary from the very beginning.

Dismissed his butlers, kanda headed to his room ordering the maid to shun away anyone that dares try to interrupt him in his room.

The young celebrity removed all his dirty materials before entering the onsen. Another elegant Japanese design on the wall to bring peace and tranquil to anyone that taking a warm soaked in the onsen.

Kanda stares at his own tattoo, the proud symbol of the kanda family. The family known as the greatest swords wielder, but kanda choose to follow a different path just to fulfill his dream of becoming a singer.

He was in rage when he saw lavi appeared from nowhere and jumped into the onsen creating a not-so-big wave.

"Kuso baka usagi!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" kanda stands to unloose his hair from the bind that holding it.

"Yuu...that's not the way for you to greet your friend~~" lavi take the small towel next to him and put it on his head, a red flushed appeared on his cheeks as he felt comfortable by the warm heat.

"Che...what do you want anyway?" squeezing his hair before brushing it with his fingers. He hated it when his hair get wet, especially when he was to lazy to brushed it later.

"Nothing...just come to have fun" smile to his friend.

Lavi splashing the water only to get a free kick from kanda on the head. Rubbing his head, lavi form a bunny face as a sign he wish to shared something with his best friend.

"Whatever you want to talk about usagi, I'm not interested" since he only interested in a certain bean sprout.

"Yuu…hear me first... I just found my 'True One'" lavi pulling kanda's hair.

"Fine...spilled it quickly, before I changed my mind" kanda punch lavi on his midsection after bunny man pulling his silky hair.

Sharing the details about his 'True One' with kanda while the Japanese boy crossed his arms shutting his eyes proving he not even borrowed his ears to lavi's story. It didn't take to long when kanda glared to lavi asking the flame head to stop. Silent making it ways for a few moment when kanda trying to unlocking the mystery person of lavi 'True One'.

Since lavi keep saying 'he', it must a boy. Kanda twitch when he able to decipher the person behind lavi's story.

"Usagi, did you mean your pathetic 'True One' is the moyashi?"

"Moyashi? Who's that??" lavi rubbed his hand with the expensive looking soap

"The moyashi, the new student!" kanda retorted

"Yuu! You're really smart!" lavi clap his hands together "yup~~ that's him!"

A rival for the great kanda yuu, his own best friend. Kanda grin deviously like a deadly grim reaper that has found a perfect soul to be tortured.

"y-yuu…what with the scary face?" lavi trembling when he saw a dark aura around his friend.

"Find other people usagi, the moyashi belong to me"

Lavi raised his eyebrow, since when his friend have a heart? He always thought kanda was born without any heart.

"Sorry kanda, but I'm not going to give him up just because you're my friend" for the very first time he called kanda by his surname.

XXX

Allen was sitting on the rooftop floor spacing out admiring the view of the clouds wondering why human doesn't use the time they had to observing the nature and their surrounding. Maybe,human were to busy doing what they had to do forgetting the thing they want to do. Recline his body down, lifting his hand in the air as if he able to grab the sky. He was in a foul mood to attending Miranda's class, plus she tries to jump from the window with a little mistake that she committed.

Reminisce the event from yesterday, Allen blushed when he remember he got kissed by two good-looking boys. Did he need to repeat himself? A boy for mitarashi dango sake!

"Allen~~~~~~" a gothic girl licking a lollipop running to him

"Road?"

"I know it!! Allen fond of high places, that's why this is the first place that poof to my mind!" hugging her favorite brother

"Tyki here too road?" Allen accept the lollipop road give to him

"Yeah!!" she twirls around

"Okay...why you even here?"he unwrapped the lollipop "you're not the student from this school road"

"Well~~~" she turn around to face Allen

**Done desu! Alright ladies... why don't you girls try imagining both lavi and kanda naked in the onsen. For pervert people, I hope you didn't imagine tooooooooo far 'bout it 'kay? Again..need any other pairing(s) tell me.**


	3. Pitiful tears

**I'm sorry for the bad grammar and writing style. I just learned this language about 9 days ago T_T..so I'm still pretty suck at it. English really just wasn't my stuff...so if got any mistakes you can just ignore or tell me about 's going to be a little bit(?) of Laven and what did they call it..Poker pair?**

**Anonymous person: she did not own DGM**

**Kuheize: whatever...**

**Anonymous person:...**

The gothic girl swift her body to face Allen "Well~~~" she grin "Tyki will be a new teacher at this school Allen!!!"

Okay,now really is the best time for him to jump off the school building so he doesn't have to face the sick pedophile has been stalking him for as long he can to mention when tyki keep molesting him with his 's biggest dream is to killed that guy with his own hands before send him to hell.

"Road,I thought I told you not to tell tyki about this..." Allen sighed

"Eh,you did?" faking her smile "Sorry allen-chan~~I must've forgot about it" she giggle

"No you're not...how much Tyki paid you?" he raised an eyebrow

Road didn't get a chance to give an answers to her brother when the door to the rooftop slammed open revealing a tall figure.

"Long time no see,shounen" Tyki holding his cancer stick

Allen eyes glint with hatred,he fisted his palm before throw a glare to his tyki can wait for a while,now he intend to punish the gothic girl first for selling him out just like all her dolls.

Road wink to Allen before run through the taller man move near _his_ Allen when road where nowhere to be found anymore. Now he have Allen all for himself.

"Well shounen,miss me?"He lifted Allen's chin to meet with the silver-eyes.

"Tyki,you know I despised it when you do that" he slapped the hand away.

Allen open the door leaving tyki alone when a long hand capture his waist from behind.

"Tyki,remove your hands!!" he struggle from the sudden grip.

"I got something _fun _I want to play with you shounen" he pinned Allen to the door holding both of his wrist to freeze the boy movement.

Tyki not going to go that far right? Sure he's a mad pedophile,but he wouldn't go that far just to entertain himself by torturing him like gasped when he feel tyki's erection pressed against him.

"t-tyki!! What're you doing?!" Allen blushed when he realized their face was just an inch away.

"Having _fun _shounen..." tyki bit the trembles boy's earlobe forcing a moan escape from the younger one.

Knowing the Portuguese had no attention of pulling away,Allen begging tyki to stop only to let out another moan when tyki stab himself deeper making the boy shiver from the sensation.

"Tyki stop!" he pushed tyki the moment the older man released his wrist.

Tyki grin sadistically before his nimble fingers unbuttoned the sullen boy's shirt exposing his body to the cold this rare chance as he sucking Allen's nipples while his hands do the rest of the work.

"Ngh...tyki...s-stop..." Allen biting his lower lips to prevent a moan.

"Not yet shounen" entering his hand into Allen's pant as he stroking his member and licking the boy's sweaty chest.

"Ahh...tyki...no...more..." Allen shrouded in fear when tyki unzipped his own pant and let it fall to his ankle.

"ty-tyki no don- kyaa!!" he clenching tyki's shirt unable to restrain the felt tyki thrust into him stealing his innocence and he couldn't never retrieve it back. A small string of tears appeared in Allen's eyes.

"Nghh..it's hurt tyki!!"

"Hurt just makes it better shounen" tyki smirked

"Ahhhh..t-tyki...sto-"Allen was cut off when tyki crashed their lips together.

Tyki had gone to far,violating his body like this without his 's nothing Allen able to do anymore except pitying his own weakness.

XXX

Road was sitting on the swing waiting for the twin to pick her had been waiting for an hour and still no sign of park was empty and she's getting can make it worse?

"Road!!!!" Debit call out for her name.

"Late I tell you,late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams

"Sorry bout it road..it's difficult to skipped the lesson especially when Lulubell the mentor" Debit clapping his hands together in front of his face as a symbol of asking for a forgiveness.

"Fine..where's Dero?" searching for the blond-haired boy.

"Lulubell caught him..." Debit sulking

" 'kay…come on we're both going to be late!" she pulled Debit hand

They both...I mean the three of them were planning to watch the new movies,but ended up in some problems when Lulubell grounded them all thanks to Jasdevi when they cut the blond woman's hair.

"Road..where's Allen?" the older boy asked

"He with tyki..where else?" Road give Debit a new lollipop.

"You know...I think tyki goin' to rape him if you leave them alone" he takes the lollipop from road.

"Nah…I don't think so...tyki not that mean and evil you know?" she smile to her brother.

XXX

"Hiahh!! Ty-tyki stop!" Allen was now pinned to the floor as tyki continued to thrust into his opening.

Hovering the petite body beneath him,it's just a few thrust before Allen come for him.

"Haaah..hnn..go..going to..cum" nailing tyki's back as the older man hissing from the pain.

Allen hated the sounds of tyki thrusting him like a predator,in..out repeating the same routine again and again.

"K-kyaa!!!Tyki!!!!" white cum spilled all over tyki as Allen has reached his breathing heavily gasping for an air "No..more tyki..please.." Allen sobs,he was clouded with ashamed of wondering why no one even look for him.

"Shounen...that's what you get for always ignoring me" tyki lick the cum before swallowing Allen's cock into his mouth.

"Hyaah!!!..ahh..nmm.."Allen tugging tyki's hair.

To replenish his inner need from the white haired boy,tyki nipped and sucking hard to satisfied his the helpless boy alive and this time,he going to leave a marks on Allen's slender body as a prove he was tyki's forever.

Finally sucking hard as he feel Allen come for the second time inside his mouth,tyki pulls away licking the drifted cum on his fingers.

"I think we should stop here shounen.." updating his pant and give a soft kiss on Allen's forehead before leaving the boy Portuguese was proud of his handiwork.

**Sorry for the short chapter and bad grammar again! I think I won't be able to update the story everyday..I'm facing an exam..so wish me luck 'kay?**


	4. Only both of us

**Another chapter :3..so since kanda is a popular..singer,he's going to sing right? So there's going to be a part where he need to sing..deal with it it was so hard for me to decide with who Allen-tan will be in the end,I asked my friends and they said "well chibi-chan..yuu-pon,usagi-chan and tyki-kin can share him right?it's going to be hot just to see three sexy guys rape one cute uke!" and I said "WTF?!!".Then in the end I decided it going to be Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: did not own DGM**

Thunders of applause raid the whole stadium,all the souls waved their hands in the air like a glorying stage were highlights with a hundreds of dazzling lights as all of the fan's voices reached high to the sky craving for their favorite star.

The placid Japanese boy preparing himself before entering the stage to create another great history,brushing his long hair before dusted his materials from the stealth's his footsteps to the open wide stage making all of his fan's shouts and screams when they finally grasp his silhouette above the stage.

Connecting with his worshipper as he gives them a little speech to raised their passion for his music runs wild as he begin to sing a song sending his inner feeling to all the souls in the stadium.

**A/N (Song title: Beautiful soul)**

**(Sing by: Jesse McCartney)**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

Another applause was soon breaks free from all the people beneath his hand as an appreciation and start to sing a new song.

XXX

"Tch..screaming like a mad people,stupid fans!" yanking his shirt open to cool down his sweaty chest.

"Yuu…" his manager or his foster father 'tsk' the navy haired boy for a few times complaining him that he should cares deeply more about his fans.

"Whatever old man,now leave befor-" a ninja-look-alike guy jump from his window with a perfect landing on the floor.

"Yuu~~~~~~~!!!!!" the bunny boy hugging his friend in a crushing-bone-way before he get a smash on the head by the tired boy.

"Baka usagi!!!Why did you have to appeared from nowhere all the time?!" kanda send a deadly glint to his friend.

"But Yuu...I miss you...don't you miss me?" Lavi squint in a funny way to anger his best bunny got his answers when he was cut by Mugen.

"Oi old man,I'm taking a shower now and make sure Marie and Daisya throw

this 'corpse' away" Kanda sheathed his Mugen in a graceful way heading to the shower the door as he removed his glittering clothes to the wet floor.

His head scramble with a lot of emotion but the warm water tarnish all the feelings there's only one person that come to his smirk at the thought thinking what _his_ moyashi would say if he saw him nude like would love to watch the cute expression _his _doll will give to the dirty thought about the moyashi away,Kanda wondering what's the cute little moyashi doing right now.

XXX

Allen sitting on the midst of the cafeteria with Lenalee and his new-found friend, of his friends were chatting about a stupid doujinshi ignoring him all the don't really care since he get to enjoys devouring the mountain of food in peace.

The white haired stop his mouth when he suddenly remember the yesterday almost puke from the disgusting memory,even now he still can felt Tyki's rough touch and the feeling of having the Portuguese man inside him.

Clamping his mouth as his eyes was darken in still haven't tell his family about it and more importantly to his foster father Sheryl,that man was always over-protective against all his for Allen and Road since he nominated them both as his 'Cutest angel',but he still love Jasdevi equally.

"Allen?" the Chinese girl glancing in worries when the silver boy didn't touch his food "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lenalee" Allen smile

"Oh...okay then" she wasn't convince by the answer

"I think we should go back to class..." Johnny stands from the sit.

Allen and Lenalee nodded.

"By the way Lenalee,I didn't see lavi and Kanda today" Allen holding his chin with his finger.

"Yeah...Kanda got a big concert in LA and lavi just love to follow kanda where ever he go" Lenalee grin,so Allen does searching for them both too.

"L-LA?!! As in Los Angeles?!!" Allen was shocked by Lenalee statement.

"Yup!"

Allen almost fainted but luckily for him when Johnny caught him from behind.

"Thanks a lot Johnny!" Allen was embarrassed.

"Sure Allen" the nerd boy giggles.

That bastard wasn't just an ordinary superstar,he's a huge superstar. Allen sweat drop,he just a small kitty messing up with a lion and everyone knows what will happen to the kitty when the lion the kitty definitely get swallowed by the mean white haired gulped.

Allen excuse himself from his class,he need to go to the washroom for some the white haired sweat drop,he just got was just about 30 seconds and he already got lost in this torturing school.

"_Shit...wher-?"_ Allen fell to the floor when he bumped into someone.

"Allen-can!!" lavi pull Allen's waist to steady the boy "You 'kay?"

"It's alright lavi,I'm fine" Allen scratch the back of his neck.

"Che...baka moyashi,useless like always" kanda smirk insulting _his_ moyashi.

"Shut up bakanda,it's not like you were any better!!" Allen finally able to see the person behind lavi.

"The moyashi really got guts today" this time it's was Kanda that pulling Allen's waist drawing their face near.

"K-Kanda!!what are you doing?!" Allen blush as he can feel Kanda's smells very nice.

"Yuu,I think you should let Allen-chan go..we already late for class" Lavi was consumed by jealousy.

"Tch..fine" letting his grip from the slender boy.

Allen sighed,now he has to cut his attention about going to the restroom all thanks to Lavi and followed them from behind before entering another bickering with Kanda and they had to run for their life when kanda's fan girl chasing the three figures forcing them to hide in the store got a perfect hit from Kanda when he keep shouting 'stampede' along the way when their hide out has been spotted by the 'enemies'.

"_I don't even know why I get involves in this!!' _as a vein appeared on Allen's head.

XXX

It was evening,the Japanese boy was resting outside on the balcony of his room drinking the herbal tea.

"kanda-sama do you need anything else?" his butler asked him.

"No,and you may leave" kanda retort.

His butler complies and bowed his head before leaving his master alone enjoying the view of the blue ocean.

Kanda shut his eyes as he let his beautiful face be touch by the tranquil hummed a song that he used to sing when he was a kid.A few minutes has fly away and the navy boy decide he need to talk a walk or he will end up like his foster father,always whining about the pain of his back.

Kanda open the door that made from a silver pure diamond as he take out a normal blue jacket with a hood and put in on before he walks out from his mansion sneaking out silently.

XXX

Taking the walks around the park without being notice as he covered himself with the jacket's hood and bind his hair so his crazy mad fans won't recognize him.

A wide grin formed on kanda face when he saw the silver boy sitting near the lake while leaning his back to the tree, the boy writing something on a small paper.

"Moyashi" kanda standing near the boy with both of his hands inside his pockets staring blankly to the boy.

"Kanda?!" Allen shout.

"Not so loud baka moyashi" kanda now sitting next to the boy "my crazy fans will attack me when they saw me here" he now leaning his back to the tree like Allen.

"You out like this without your bodyguards?" Allen wasn't sure if that was a real kanda,but then again he did say 'moyashi'.

"What are you writing?" kanda eyes the white paper not caring to answer the question from Allen.

"Nothing" he hide the paper away.

"Show me moyashi" the navy boy glare the boy _"what if that's a love letter from someone?"_ Kanda narrowed his eyes.

He trying to seized the paper away from the boy's grip.

"Kanda,no!"

"Let me see it moyashi" kanda gritted his teeth still trying to take the paper from the boy.

"What with you anyway?!" Allen tried push kanda away.

"Just let me see it!" kanda now pinned the boy beneath him.

"It's mine!" Allen making his own way as now he on top of kanda.

"I don't care moyashi let me see it!" pushing Allen and pinned him for the second time.

Fighting for dominance begins as the boys struggling just for a piece of to end this,kanda work with one last kiss Allen's lips making the boy shocked and pause his this chance as Kanda confiscated the paper from the pale's hand.

"What the...it's just a stupid sentimental words?!" setting himself in sitting position.

"It's not bakanda!" Allen blushing.

"Whatever..." kanda throws the paper back to Allen.

"I wrote it bakanda,this words echoing inside me all the time..." Allen sulking.

It was silence for a only sounds can be heard was when the kids playing,some adolescent socializing with a loud voices,the bird chirping around them and the trees when it waving blows by the wind.

"Oi moyashi!"

"What…and don't call me that!" Allen squeal

"Give me that damn piece of paper"

"Eh..what for bakanda?" Allen confused.

"Just give it before I give you another tasty kiss'he smirk deviously.

"….fine" he handed the paper to now they were fighting for it and now he give it to kanda with his consent _"weird" _Allen thought.

"Well moya-" kanda was cut off when one of the teenage girl pointed to him screaming his name.

Kanda face-palmed before start running for his… kanda dashed away from his fans,allen stands from the spot and dusted his pant heading home before his father got worried.

**Phew done..my friends keep calling me chibi just because I'm a 13 years old girl..LoL..well the reason I choose Jesse McCartney song because my sister so obsesses with him and she forced me to do ..i think that is all!thanks for reading this!Oh yes!! Today the 10****th**** day since the last time I started to learned English! I'm so happy T_T**


	5. Puppet

**I can't believe it…me! Myself!..still writing this story...not to mentioned my grammar really really bad :p..I just read DGM latest chapter 188..for some reason I was so will happen to yuu-pon? What Allen-tan will do?What is Earl planning to do?What is the purpose of Alma karma existence?Why is wisely so damn hot? Oh..BTW…err…never mind.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

* * *

Allen squirming his body from the long deep slumber, he tucked his feet into the bunny slipper (**Don't ask why Its a bunny slipper) **heading to the window observing the colorful view. The tranquil scene would tarnish any feelings that bothering one soul. Allen rubbed his head before let out a loud yawn stretching his arms to the air. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes to clear his sight at the clock. To his surprised, it was 7:48 am and yes, his was late for school.

_Kanda's mansion_

Kanda preparing himself for a photoshoot session that he's forced to attend by his foster father,the navy haired wearing a Sidewinder shirt to matching with the Dark Tint Washed jean and a Slip On harness Engineer Hybrid Boots. He shrug the black Saratov GM bag before searching for his car's key.

"_Damn...where did I put that fucking key?!"_ It took about 3 minutes before Kanda found the golden key carved with his own name.

Kanda hated his busy routine, but that was something he has to endure as a celebrity. Who ever thought being a superstar was so hard,despite the natural and originally loves by his fans...kanda will never admit he care for his worshipper.

"You're late sweetheart..." a man with dark brunette hair sitting on the velvet chair serving himself with a delightful Blueberry Cheese cake.

"What are you doing here?! I don't remember inviting someone like you" kanda face emitted an anger "and here I thought you were a new teacher at that darn Black Order Academy" kanda leaving the man alone and heading to one of his car.

"Well…I really miss you sweetheart" the man followed him for behind.

"Oi Tyki,stop calling me that!!" the navy haired enter his car.

Tyki chuckled by his ex-boyfriend behavior,rushing everything like always and acted like a superior. His relationship with Kanda only last for a few months,it didn't last long since Kanda easily getting bored while Tyki just full of malice.

"So you going to leave your love here, sweetheart?"

"One more time asshole…you called me like that, I sliced those pathetic face of yours"

"Fine...see you around..." Tyki give him a butterfly kiss.

XXX

Allen was sitting next to Lavi in the library tracing every book that caught his attentions. Lavi wasn't stalking kanda for the rest of the day or he just getting tired getting slashed by kanda every time he appeared from nowhere just to hug the raven haired boy.

Lenalee still busy bickering with Fou about her doujinshi. Girls, their mind was so hard to be understand. What with the yaoi and gay's love anyway? Allen shaking his head deliberately focusing his attention to Lavi. The flame haired noticed _his _Allen observing him and a devious grin formed on Lavi's lips.

"Admiring me Allen-chan?" lavi draw his face nears Allen.

"w-what,no!!" Allen lied,he was admiring the boy's figure.

Lavi grinned wider, he can decipher the cute Allen was lying by the red flushed on his face.

"Ne lavi...where's Kanda?"

"Don't care...now there was only you and me Allen-chan~~" Lavi pull Allen's waist.

"Lavi!!" the platinum boy squeaked pushing the flame haired away from him.

"Mou...Allen-chan...just a little kiss~~" Sure it was just a joke but Lavi really wished the platinum boy could give him a kiss.

Allen still remembered when the Japanese boy stole his first kiss and then there was Tyki stole his chastity away. For muffin sake, they're a guys! Since when boys from Lenalee doujinshi can come to life?

Lavi sighed in defeat, Allen keep ignoring him from the very beginning especially if Kanda was around. He really hope Allen doesn't have any feeling for his own best friend. Letting go the slender body from his arms,lavi lifted Allen's hand and give a small peck to the pale hand. Allen was taken aback by Lavi action,but it was the sweetest thing someone ever done to him. The platinum boy let it slide this time,but for some reason he loves the attention lavi poured at him.

"Just wait hime-chan..that day will come when I take you away and gain your heart forever" Lavi wink to the blushing boy.

Allen's feeling tottering, he really confused by Lavi's charm.

He giggled before pulling his hand away from Lavi grip "lavi..that was so…unique"

Allen and Lavi burst out loud laughter only to get smack by Lavi's grandfather,Bookman.

XXX

The sky looks so peaceful, a dark clouds layered with orange light by the sun. The platinum boy usually shuffling away his times at the park every evening after school.

_**Humans never believe in something they couldn't see**_

_**Searching for the things they can't touch**_

_**Calling out for something that will never answer them**_

_**Longing for what that will never be theirs**_

_**Wishing for feeling that they always craves for**_

_**Humans will never learn the meaning of enough**_

_**Hurting others for their own benefits**_

_**Leaving what they should protect**_

_**A creations of god..**_

_**Maybe in the end..what they looking for is their own self**_...

Allen sighed,he still reminisce about his past with his dear uncle Mana. Maybe Road was right,he got to attached with Mana. When that old man passed away,he just shun away every memories about him.

_**Better to forget than to be hurt...**_

Allen recline his body to the park floor with his hands at the back of his head.

"Why…" Allen gazing to the sky.

"What why?" a shadow blocking Allen's vision.

"K-kanda?" Allen balance himself on a sitting position "What are you doing here?!"

"What...I wasn't allowed to be here? This a public place moyashi"

"Whatever kanda...why are you always wearing that weird black jacket?" Allen raised his eyebrow "No offence...but you look like a criminal" Allen laughed.

A vein appeared on kanda forehead "Fuck moyashi!!" he pinch Allen's cheek causing the boy to whimpers in pain.

"Bakanda!!" this time Allen pulled kanda hair while the raven haired boy keep pinching Allen's cheek.

Both refused to let go and giving up.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!!" both shouts in unison.

XXX

The bickering finally end with Kanda as the winner,both panting for an air after the long catfight. The navy haired pinned the petite boy beneath him smirking as a sign of triumph.

"I won moyashi"

"Honestly kanda...did you had to pinned me like this?"

"SHUT UP! You're the loser here!"

Allen takes this chance as he kick kanda's member with an emotionless face. The navy haired was shocked by the sudden pain and fell to the ground next to Allen,holdings his member like its going to break into pieces.

"Sorry...bakanda..it's looks like I'm the winner" dusted his shirt like there's nothing happen.

"B-baka..moy..ashi!"

XXX

A plastic of ice was put on his crotch to block the pain. Thanks to Allen when the boy offered his help to find something to ease the pain.

"Feeling better bakanda?"

"QUIET!! I'm not talking to you!!"

"..but you just did" Allen put his finger on his soft lips to prevent himself from laughing.

"You better pay me moyashi!!"

"Really kanda...it's just an accident...but if you insist. How much you want me to pay you?"

A sneaky idea just knocking itself into kanda's mind. He doesn't need money…he can even buy a whole theme park with the money on his pocket now. Beside,he already bed every girls that willing to come for him. Wait,what this got anything to do with that? maybe a simple request can do.

"A date moyashi" kanda stirred his body to face Allen. That boy probably shows him an interesting reaction from his own statement.

"Date?!" Allen reply kanda with a perfect short clean pure 'nuh-uh'.

"That's the pay I want and you will comply to it" kanda pulled Allen into passionate kiss causing the silver boy to gasped "_I'll pick you up tomorrow moyashi"_ he whisper to the boy ear after they broke from the kissed.

Allen couldn't think about the world anymore, his got a brain freeze! That fucking retard just asked him for a date without his consent, and his seductive voice really causing him to blush. Kanda was really creative enough to kissed him, beside he was a good kisser after all. So...Allen doesn't really mind.

'_Did I just think he was a good kisser?'_

"Oi moyashi" kanda was prepared to leave the place after he got a phone called from his manager.

"What?!"

"Keep denying your feeling, but I'll make sure you will fall in love with me"

Allen feels like he was a dangling puppet...a puppet without an option only to be use by other creatures.

* * *

**Holy crap..there're so many grammar problems...is it me or my story just getting boring?I'm sorry for the short chapter..I was shocked...Yuu-chan and Tyki-pon used to be a lover?!! I didn't even knew…So do you guys think I should continued this story? My grammar and my writing styles really weird.**


	6. My first night with you

**Err,so thanks for all the reviews,faves and alerts.I'm still facing an exam and still left 5 papers…and holy $#!%...English ** **paper was so damn hard..almost forgot,the characters going to be a little bit OCC..**

**Disclaimer:Did not own DGM,if I own it...Louverier will be in deep shit cause I loathe him the most.**

* * *

Those innocent and naïve looks is just a mere façade. The endearing little boy with his cute little face was just a mask of all of beautiful features, lies a total asshole deep shit fucking..

"GLUTTON!" the navy haired screams to the boy standing next to him.

"Thank you Kanda" Allen licking the candy that kanda bought for him from the candy booth.

Kanda Yuu would have never guess the petite boy could swallowed a whole of three Apple caramel sundae Tart,five Papaya-Lime Sorbet,two Dulce the Leche Fruit Gratin,four Strawberry frozen yogurt,three Caramel Apple Steamed Pudding,seven Blueberry Sage Grantia,five Pineapple-Coconut Sorbet,four brandied Cheery sauce,six Spicy Apple twist,three Lemon Chiffon Pie,four Triple-Layer lemon cake,five Apples with candied walnuts,twelve Creamy mocha berry parfait and seven Gingerbread cake.

Taking the boy to one of the most expensive café in the amusement park was really a greatest mistake kanda ever...no he won't say it.

The bill was just something Kanda refused to meet again. What kind of human would eat that much? The boy wasn't a human, his an ogre.

'_A delicious ravish able beautiful ogre indeed' _kanda smirk.

"Whatever in your pathetic mind bitch, I wish for you to stop thinking about it" Allen snorted. That devious smirked, everyone can tell you thinks of something dirty. When it come to kanda,it certainly something disgusting and muddy.

"Whatever shit...and stop eating sweet things in front of me!!" He snatches the lollipop and throws it to the nearest waste's eater.

Okay, the raven-haired bitch, whore and slut need to know a few things about him, Allen Walker. First, you should never snatch his food away. Second, you should never abandon sweet when you with him. Lastly, you must never hate sweet and just pretend that you love it even of you going to die.

Fascinating, the retard kanda yuu just crashed all the rules. His pride and dignity doesn't really that dear to him isn't it?

Allen sighed, how could he even agreed to go to this place date just seems to be getting...the kanda need to do something to get his revenge for his beloved lollipop.

'_You will not died in vain my lollipop!!'_ Allen coaxed to his own heart to calm the fiery anger boiling inside him.

Allen was stunned when kanda take his hand and grip it firmly. Glaring at him as a warning he would not let Allen eyeing other man other than him. Mind him, that never even beam to Allen's head.

The platinum boy staring at the Japanese sharply, kanda wearing a Tommy Hilfiger Navy Pinstripe jacket matching with black Stripped Cotton Kit jean. Nice fashion senses for a retard and a better way to get notice by his paranoid fans.

"What are you thinking moyashi?" kanda broke the silent.

"…won't your fans coming to... 'put' their canines on you?" Allen raised his eyebrow.

"I'm wearing a jacket to shut my face, why would they able to see me?" kanda huffed.

"Where we heading next?" Allen smiles innocently to extract kanda attention.

"Wherever you want…except for food shop" kanda strict the last words to protect his money even if he got a tons of it.

Allen chuckled, sometimes kanda can be a bit amusing. He put his finger on his chin planning the place they going to visit next. Well, they already…precisely kanda already destroyed the haunted house when he accused one of the worker groped Allen's ass. The roller coaster out of the chart after kanda puked for almost three times after they get down for it.

'_Sissy much...' _Allen giggled.

So the only place that still on the list is the Ferris least it didn't going to give him and kanda any unwanted attentions. People keep admiring them both like they were some kind of couple or something. Obviously,all of them were blind just like when Cross was blinded by woman and alcohol. Allen would never admit kanda was his lover,not that he is.

"Are you spacing out moyashi?" kanda pulling the boy near him.

"Kanda,people watching us!" shifting his head not want to face the Japanese.

"So?" kanda grin "it's not like they care" he nuzzling the boy's neck.

Allen was blushing, this is the third time he doing this kind of affection to him. Maybe the platinum boy really should call the police,but they just going to be bribe away by the famous celebrity. Kanda was a molester and luckily he's not a…rapist….

Suddenly,the white haired boy begin to cries,string of tears running at the corner of his eyes. Allen shaking terribly hugging kanda making the older boy startled.

"_Hurt just make it better shounen"_

The boy shudders from the memory when Tyki had raped him.

"_Shounen…that's what you get for always ignoring me"_

Kanda was confused, all he just did was molest him and there was nothing wrong with it. The petite boy doesn't need to cry for that. Everyone observing kanda, they thought the taller boy has hurt the shorter one.

XXX

Allen decided to ride the Ferris wheel, not that kanda bothered after what happened to the boy. He refused to tell him anything and somehow kanda was jealous. The boy still haven't trusted him that much to shares his feeling with him.

"Oi Moya-" kanda was cut off when he noticed the boy just let his head falling down

"Kanda...I'm was nothing…let's just...forget about it" he admiring the view when the Ferris wheel was high enough for them to catches an evening scenery.

Even he detest the silent, it was better than have to watch the boy tearing like a kid that was raped by a pedophile.

The Japanese boy draws his head to the open view copying the silver boy action,admiring the view. He mumble under his breath cursing the despicable sight,it was to peaceful and awkward. Sighed,he place his cobalt orbs to the white haired boy. He put his hand to his cheek as a support,his eyes filled with sadness even when he smile,the delicate soft lips can easily be tainted by a cruel touch,the small body can be abuse by other sentient being without any mercy. The silver haired boy was to weak,without his 'guardian angel'..he will keep losing track of himself.

"Kanda I need to piss!!"

"What the fuck?!!"

XXX

Kanda leaned his back to the wall waiting for his date to exit from the toilet. That moyashi really know how to ruin a perfect date,which somehow pissed the samurai to no ends. Well, he was getting hungry, perhaps they can fill their energy by visiting the nearest café or food stall.

"Kanda?" Allen poking the navy haired's back.

"Moyashi...come let's go find something to eat" dragging the boy with him.

A ray of sunshine bestowed on Allen's face. Finally kanda said something wonderful for the very first time today. Food will always be Allen comrade and ally no matter what the situation is.

Entering the selected café, kanda choose to sit at the corner near the glass window with the most less people so they can have their of the waitress serving them with a bright smile before handing them the just order a hot cappuccino float since all this café can provide is a sweet in the other hand has found another heaven in the amusement park. Listing everything in the menu leaving kanda to jaw dropped.

Allen just order a few eight Apricot Butter Cookies, one Swirled Cheesecake Brownies,eleven Candy Apples, three Fudge Crostata with Raspberry sauce,four Pear and Ginger Cheesecake,seven Peach Melba Sipper,one Maple barbecue sauce,nine peppermint Chocolate Pudding Pie,two crunchy Pecan cookies,five Almond thumbprint cookies,three strawberry cream,two Marmaled-Glazed ornage cheesecake, twelve raspberry-nuts and three Cranberry-Apple coffee cake.

"Are you sure you can finish that?!!" the waitress was amazed by the amount of the food.

"The ogre here won't ordered it if he can't finish it" kanda retort.

The girl hastily bows her head and left the two boys alone.

"Bakanda, you don't had to be so rude to the girl" Allen scratch his temple.

"Whatever moyashi…I'm the one that paying here" his cell phone ringing with a loud ring tone forcing kanda to answer it immediately.

Allen just help himself with the food that just arrived devouring everything in the nick of time. He realized the changes from kanda's face. Whoever this person that called him,the raven haired despised that person very much.

"Oi moyashi!" putting his cell phone back to his pocket "Wait here…I need to see someone, it won't be too long" kanda stand heading out from the café.

Allen blinked still chewing the food inside his mouth. It's not like he even bother to follow kanda in the beginning. Honestly, would you choose a stone over a diamond?

Food will always be more…cunning than kanda, and the curiosity to follow kanda from behind does not kill him from inside. Definitely the cruel and evil curiosity _didn't_ rip him bit by bit…

XXX

"Can you make it quick?" kanda cross his arms glaring to the person sitting on the bench "Why the fuck you can't just wait,I was on a date!"

"Don't be to harsh on me sweetheart" Tyki fake his sad face "you on a date..?! We never even have any date when we were together!"

"Well fucking retard...it because all you ever did was vanishing into the thin air without any warned" kanda kept on going "and give me back my car key asshole!"

"I just borrowed one of you cars for a couple of days…since when you getting so mean to me?" Tyki wink causing kanda to twitch.

The curly haired man shove the key to kanda as the raven-haired took it without even spare a glance to the older man.

"So?" Tyki smirked.

"What so?" kanda was prepared to leave the Portuguese man when Tyki give him a soft peck on his lips.

Tyki laughed after he pulled the prank on kanda and somehow was held back when he saw the raven-haired unsheathed his Mugen.

"Well asshole...I believe you get tired living in this world and asking me to throw you to hell right?" kanda tipped his katana on Tyki's throat.

Tyki sweat dropped, the katana just popped out of kanda now know some of ninja jutsu, wait...his a samurai not a ninja.

"You usually don't mind when I fucked you all the time before" Tyki let out his pedophile grin.

"Whatever assh-" kanda was stopped by a cute voice.

"K-kanda?" Allen tugging the navy-haired's jacket.

Kanda observing the boy,his face shows fear. No,the boy wasn't feared of him for finding out that the moyashi was stalking him. There was nothing at that place to be feared or scared of,everything was technically normal.

"Hello shounen" Tyki pulled out his cancer stick.

Allen once again shaking as if he saw a phantom of nightmare,hugging kanda like he was the only thing that can keep him alive.

Kanda was a bit confused, so the two shit knew each other. What a wonderful world we live in. Still,judging from Allen's face..Tyki had did something to the boy. And this 'something' isn't pleases kanda though.

"Oi asshole..what did you do to the brat?" kanda observing around searching for tyki,that retard had disappeared again.

Now that lessened one of his problem as kanda cupped Allen cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Tell me what happen…" kanda kiss Allen's forehead.

XXX

Allen rubbed his eyes a couple of time, kanda's mansion was so damn ...it was a mansion...so it was meant to be huge. After give kanda a brief explanation about when Tyki had raped him,the raven-haired boy wasn't stunned or surprised. His face remain emotionless like a soulless human.

Did you even think kanda yuu would pity or cry for you? The only thing he probably would say was 'che' and 'tch'.

So why kanda let him stay at his place for the night was still a mystery to him.

Allen gulped, kanda didn't even think to screw him on the mattress right? Not after what he had told kanda about the accident at the rooftop.

"Moyashi..go clean yourself..." kanda give the boy a towel. He was a bit soaked from the shower and only wearing his pant.

"T-thanks kanda…"Allen staring at kanda bare chest, there was a tattoo. But he can't decipher the meaning of it. So all the celebrities need a tattoo to gained fame?

"What are you looking at moyashi?"

"N-nothing...ju-just...nothing!" he feel like an idiot, getting all embarrass without any reason.

The silver boy was silence for a while before he started to crying again. Kanda face palmed, the boy really like to solve thing with tears.

Kanda scooped Allen into his arms bridal style making the boy to squeaked. He put the slender boy to his bed pinning the boy beneath him.

Allen was trying to protest when kanda crashed his lips against him, sliding his tongue inside Allen mouth savoring the sweet cavern.

This kiss was different, it wasn't like other kissed kanda gave to him. This kiss was full of gentleness.

"Annnm…kanda..." Allen moaned from the pleasure when kanda move to nipped his neck.

"_I give you more moyashi" _he whisper to the cold ear before biting it.

Kanda was urge for more as he yanked Allen's shirt and continue to marking the pale body. Licking the pink nipples and trailing his tongue from Allen's collarbone to his belly.

"Ngh..kan..ahh.." he was afraid,what if kanda would treat him the same way Tyki did..it was to painful.

"I'll be gentle moyashi..." kanda can read the boy from his eyes. He won't harm the boy with his touch,all he need was his heart "Be mine forever…" he caressed Allen's cheeks like he was a precious possession.

"Kanda…" Allen lost to the words from kanda. His heart scrambles with thousand of feeling.

The samurai didn't waste any time as he removed both him and Allen's materials until their body was exposed to the cold air.

_Such an agonizing blissful…  
_

Allen find his own way when he untied kanda's hair letting it touches his face, he always knew the stoic samurai was always so beautiful and elegant. Allen smile giving a warm kiss to kanda's neck.

He can't endure his lust anymore, he need Allen more than anything. Kanda draw his body to the boy forcing Allen to moaned when he felt kanda erection on his.

"Hnn…hah…" Allen flushed.

Kanda kiss the sweaty chest before licking the smooth lips sliding his hand to the platinum boy's member stroking it carefully.

"Aunn…ahh...I...ngh!" Allen was jolted back when he feel kanda's wet tongue licking his erection.

"Haa…kan…da…" Allen shutting his eyes and nailing the pillow.

"It will be better moyashi..." Kanda twirl his tongue on the boy hardened sucking hard before craving the whole length inside his mouth.

"Hyaa!!...enmmm….." tugging the raven-haired letting kanda consumed everything he wants.

Kanda keep sucking forcing the boy to come for him. Repeating it again and again until he felt a white moist inside his mouth and pull away after he was satisfied enough.

"You taste even better than soba moyashi..." he smirk

"Please…I need you…kanda…" Allen bite his lower lips still making an innocence face.

"Heh…innocence face only for a virgin moyashi…" kanda kiss the boy to add more pleasure for him.

Allen screamed when kanda thrust himself inside him, the feeling was an absolute pleasure even the pained was torturing him.

"Urgh!! Hnn!!" a droplets of tears was formed on the silver eyes.

Thrusting even faster as he was driven by the moans Allen made, kanda pulled out before entering himself to Allen's opening pushing even deeper with a brutal force. He couldn't deny the lust was nesting inside him,Allen begging the older boy to go faster.

"Ahh…fuu…k-kanda..." he finger fisting the pillow even harder, his hips bucked several times from kanda thrusts.

The air was shrouded with smells of sex and sweat.

The white-haired boy moves his fingers clenching his nails into kanda back. Something inside him was trigger from kanda's thrusts.

"Kyaa!!!kanda!!" a warm white fluid was released and spilled over his and his lover body. Allen freed his grip from the sweaty body of kanda.

Both of them panting hard.

Kanda let his body fall next to Allen pulling the boy near him embracing the petite body.

Even there were no words among them, the Japanese samurai know he finally succeeded in obtaining the boy's heart, soul and body.

"kanda..I-"

"Just yuu moyashi.."he kiss the boy's neck.

"Yuu…I love you…" shrink his body to snuggle into his lover arms.

"Tch…you should said that earlier..."

Allen giggled, kanda really just _love_ to pushing things to much...and that is something he has to learn if he want to be with his new boyfriend.

"Moyashi..." kanda glare his lover.

"Yes yuu?" Allen lifted his head to face kanda.

"Store this into that empty head of your, that I will never going to let you go…forever" pulling the boy even closer to him.

"I know...love you"

XXX

Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie peeking their ears at the crimson door, it was the first time his adopted son even brought back someone with him.

Tiedoll just trying to make sure what had happen while Daisya just wanting to blackmailing kanda with the hot voices and moaned he just recorded and Marie just butt in to killing his time.

"Profit…"Daisya grin evilly.

"Well Dai-kun...that not very nice to do that to yuu-kun" Tiedoll advised his son.

Say all you want,but Daisya really good at blackmailing everyone especially Marie.

"Kanda just had sex with a boy" Marie interrupted them.

Tiedoll shakes his head dragging Marie and Daisya away from kanda's room informing all the butlers and maids to serve the small guest tomorrow after the two lovebirds wakes up.

* * *

**Yeshu!! It's done..but the story wasn't finish yet!!There will be a lot of obstacles Allen and Kanda will have to face from now on since they both already become a ..sorry for the terrible smut part and the grammar mistakes.. wait for the next chapter ne?**


	7. A silent melody

**Sorry for the delay please enjoy the story and ignored the grammar… **

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

* * *

Marie was getting worried for the past few hours. Carefree he might be,but his brother Daisya had caused him a little...okay maybe a lot of stress and panic. Marie had tried to stopped Daisya from laughing and talking alone.

He still remember when the three of them glued their ears to Kanda's the moans,screams,pleading and the scent coming from the raven boy's sanctuary was unforgettable ,who would had sex with the same gender?

Unfortunately for kanda,Daisya own a new 'weapon' to blackmail him. Plus what made him more worried was to known that Daisya finally acting like a man without his cock. Hope for Tiedoll to do something about it is something that's not going to happen for a hundred year. Talk about tiedoll,where is their father anyway?

XXX

"God yuu...stop!!" Allen tries to loosen the grip of his kanda "last night still haven't enough for you?!!"

"No…" kanda said sarcastically nuzzling the boy chest.

The truth really hurt sometimes,especially when you just exposed that your lover has a wide appetite. Struggle all he wants,but the samurai will never release Allen from his dominance.

"Yuu...move your hands from there!!" the silver haired squeaked when kanda's cunning fingers reached his ass.

"It's not my fault if your endearing little ass _calling_ for me" kanda smirked.

Allen tugs kanda's hair, pinching his sensitive part before landed a firm hit on the raven haired midsection causing him to fall from the bed. Allen take this chance to grab an article of clothes and sealed his shirtless body.

"What the fuck moyashi?!!" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

The view was rather unpleasant,his moyashi wearing a material to covered his pale alabaster body. Kanda stand from the floor by holding the sheet of his bed to steady his figure,that moyashi do had a perfect hit.

Allen got up headed to the large dark velvet curtains and separate it letting the light invade the room. When Allen turn to face kanda,he already put his pant but not bother to wear his shirt.

He didn't realize before,but kanda's room filled luxurious furnitures. A mattress carved with Japanese words, a modern fireplace indicate with dragon shape. Wait…that fireplace look like it never been use before.

Allen's attention was displace when kanda's caught his waist kissing the back of his neck. The silver haired elbowing kanda sending a message for him to stop.

"We can just continue while standin-" kanda was cut off when someone burst into his room.

"Yuu-kun~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tiedoll slammed the door open.

"You fucking old man!! Can you see I'm trying to fuck my _property_ here?!Get the fuck outta here,fucker!!!" Kanda twitch.

"Yuu-kun,you and your nasty F word…please do refrain yourself from using this awful word" Tiedoll turn his gaze to Allen

A beautiful boy indeed,he didn't get a chance to meet the boy last night because kanda dragged the boy with him the moment they step their foot to the mansion. Tiedoll pout,his son suppose to introduce his new lover to them first since the boy going to be the part of this family sooner or later. Well Tiedoll and his false dream.

Allen still pushing kanda,but the sturdy boy just won't budge away from him.

"Yuu…let go please..." Allen have to use other way. Begging mix with innocent face will certainly work.

"Che…fine" kanda hide his blushing face,murmuring 'cute' under his breath.

Another slammed from the door revealing two silhouettes,a guy holding a camera and a tall man acting emotionless .kanda was getting pissed off,didn't they ever heard of privacy before?Then again,he need to prepare a laser door to fry anyone that trying to enter without permission.

"Aha!!! Give me a pose kanda!! I'm going to sell your pictures later!!" Daisya taking a few snapshot of his brother.

"Don't worry…I call an ambulance later" Marie alarm his father and Allen.

XXX

Kanda groaned punching the wall next to him. His moyashi just got abducted by Marie as a punishment for throwing Daisya out of his window.

Daisya was better be grateful,he still going to the hospital in pieces. _Maybe I should poison his food later or hire an assassin...no...where's the fun of torturing him if I do that._

"Yuu-chan~~~" Lavi glomp his friend from behind only to held back when he noticed the glared from kanda "what's wrong yuu,lost something special?" lavi hit the bull's eye.

"Fucking rabbit,I never invite you here!!" kanda slapped the flame head's hand from his shoulder "and yes rabbit,I lost my special person!!He got abducted by an alien!!Happy?!"

Lavi burst out in a loud laughter,if kanda want to make a joke...this one is not working and it's was so not damn funny. Yet,he laughing like a crazy person.

"Yuu!" Allen wave to kanda when he catch kanda stomping someone beneath him. _Looks familiar._

"Moyashi…what that bald head has done to you?" pulling the boy into a passionate kiss without his consent.

Lavi rubbed his head from the pain "yuu...you don't had do that to my hea-" lavi eyes widen. His best friend and rival in love is kissing the boy he always want. Anger consume lavi,but looking at Allen's happy face..._I guess he returns yuu's feeling._

Allen yelp,lavi was there and he tries to greet him when his lover pulled him to a kiss. For the second time,Allen kick the raven haired member forcing the samurai to fell to his knees.

"lavi!! What are you doing here?" the silver boy smiles to him.

The way Allen chanted his name,it's like he don't want him to be here. At least that's what lavi think.

"Lavi?" Allen touch Lavi's hand wanting his attention ignoring kanda dying with the pain he has to endure.

"I'm leaving...I won't bother 'kay Allen?" lavi bent down to kiss Allen's forehead. He don't care if kanda going to kill him later,this is the last time he able to kiss Allen after all. The little angel was taken away by the grim reaper,and there's no way a normal human can find him back.

"Lavi…"he understand,lavi had a feeling over him...but he can't never accept it. He love kanda and only kanda. What hurt the most,is to see the person you love…love someone else. Pretend to be strong,but man's heart just so fragile to be left alone.

"Yuu…can I use your piano for a while? The one in the silver room!" Allen drag lavi with him before kanda even got a chance to answer him.

The flame head was a bit confused. _Did Allen want me to leave? Then why..._

XXX

They arrived in one of mansion room. The room was painted with silver wallpapers and there's only piano and few candles stick to wall in the room. The room was tranquil enough for you to be alone.

"Lavi…I want you to hear this song" Allen prepare himself in front of the piano. He saw this room when he was with Marie.

"Song?" the only reply lavi get was a 'shhh' from Allen.

Allen put his fingers on the piano,shutting his eyes before let his voice echoing through the room.

_**Can you show me the path I should destroy?**_

_**I only wish to witness the only path that may lead me to you...**_

_**I hold this misery I throw this happiness**_

_**If that is the choice I need just to see you...**_

_**The repeated sin…I kept hurting you just to grasp what I want**_

_**I'm waiting for the day when you finally able to forgive me…**_

_**The cajolery that you show to me so I would be yours…**_

_**In the end I choose the moon over the star…**_

_**Leaving you behind reaching for my own melody**_

_**I'm waiting for the day when you finally able to forgive me…**_

_**Did you show me something else?**_

_**That I didn't see it before in you…maybe I would never…**_

_**I saw you in my eyes but I saw him in my heart…**_

_**I want to be with you but I wish to stay with him…**_

_**In the end I choose the moon over the star…**_

_**Could I find the strength to seek for your forgiveness?**_

_**Still…all I want is to achieve the happiness with him…**_

_**The repeated sin…I kept hurting you just to grasp what I want**_

_**I'm waiting for the day when you finally able to forgive me…**_

_**In the end I choose the moon over the star…**_

Allen lifts his hand turning his head to lavi,the song should end there. He already done what he must,now all he need is lavi answer. To Allen surprise,lavi giggle…caressing his cheek

"You don't had to do that Allen-chan,it's okay if you choose yuu" lavi mask a forced smile. For now,he need to lie if he refuse to hurt his little angel.

"No lavi…I didn't sing the song for you to tell that" Allen continue "I sing it to tell you no matter what will happen…my feeling shall never change for you,lavi will be my best friend" Allen wrap the flame head's cold hand on his cheek.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. _Well…I guess I'm not going to giving up now…I won't hand you to yuu just like that...sorry Allen,but I'm not backing down. _Lavi move his hand to brush Allen's hair.

Kanda watching them from the outside all the time,he notice that stupid rabbit eyes. Lavi won't fall down without a fight and he definitely won't let go of Allen.

Kanda smirk "He just a small pest…how hard can it be?"

* * *

**My laptop giving me a major problem…no matter what I did, the words I type sometimes just went …the song is my own creation…not copy or borrow from anyone…**


	8. Reminisce that memory

**Character maybe a bit OOC…fine! Maybe a lot…grammar problem grammar problem…help me search if got any grammar mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

* * *

The string of friendship between Allen and Lavi begin to getting thicker by the current time. Their undivided bond as a friend sending a struck of jealousy to Kanda. It has been a few weeks since the last event at the white room and from there Allen cling with Lavi all the time if his Kanda wasn't around to kill or yell at Lavi.

Lenalee would never abandoned the chance to be with her friends, especially if they had become her _tool_ for the doujinshi she been working on lately. The Chinese girl giggle, she still remember when she told Allen that sex produces baby. The expression on the blushing boy was an absolutely rare, and she knew from Allen's face that he and Kanda already _mixed_ with each other. _Damn I missed the good part._

The albino boy glued his sight to Lavi, the boy had been sleeping since Komui entered their classroom. To be precisely, it seems all the students in this room only lend half of their focus to Komui. The beret guy only sticks with his sister which turns Lenalee slightly into a grumpy person. _Urgh…this sister-complex man is killing me._ He pokes Lavi head to gain his attention, Kanda wasn't there since he has to attend a photo shot session for the cover of a magazine.

"Oi~~ Lavi…wake up" Allen fondly whisper to Lavi's ear. No movement, maybe he dead already. Allen shrugged, _don't tell me his dead because I shoved three dangos at once into his mouth_.

Lavi stir a bit to his side whimpering to be left alone and continue his slumber to the deep darkness. Allen sighed in a small defeat turn his head to Lenalee, the girl hitting and beating her brother as she had enough of his _affections. _Allen inserts his hand to his pocket, taking out his cell phone after a few vibrations buzz from it. He smiles from the text message he received from his possessive boyfriend.

_Shit moyashi! I can tell you touching that fucking usagi!! Get your hand of him moyashi!! You can touch me and only me! I see to it that I will kill that usagi as soon I get back. And no I didn't buy anything for you! No food but I feed you with something better when I get back…_

Allen shivers from the word _'feed'_. Knowing Kanda, he definitely going to do something although Allen unable to decipher the meaning of _feed._ "He said he won't buy me any food" Allen mumbles under his breath.

* * *

"That was some sleep!" Lavi squirm his body laying his hands at the back of his head. He notices the boy next to him pouts cutely, the flame-haired tackled his friend knuckling the boy's head. "Lavi!! What was that for?" Allen rubs his head before land a fist over Lavi abdomen. The flame-haired flinch from the pained. Well at least Allen in a bright mood today, he always just so down if his lover gone to other place.

"Allen-chan…come to my house today?"

Allen raised his eyebrow, he never been to Lavi's house before even if Lavi always _attack _his sanctuary without his consent. "Fine, but Lenalee coming with us too"

"Coming where?" Lenalee give a confused look as she appeared briefly behind them.

"My house Lenalee, join us?" Lenalee nested her hands on her hips pretending to be thinking. She abruptly understand the bunny boy want an alone time with his crush, she also understand the reason Allen invite her because he refused to let Lavi be kill by Kanda. So which one is it, the bunny or the moyashi?

"I'm sorry Allen… I promise to do something with my brother" she pats Allen's shoulder, waving to both of her friends leaving them at the exact spot. A glimmering of grateful painted in Lavi's eyes, sooner or later Lenalee definitely will demand a payment for what she done for Lavi. _I hope she won't ask me to be a victim for her doujinshi._

_----------------_-------------------------------------------

"Lavi you're a bunnyphile aren't you?" Lavi has been staring his frame the moment they set in to Lavi's house. Rejecting Jasdevi offered when they insisted to come with him to visit Lavi was an idiot decision, he should bring them too with him.

"Allen, bunnyphile not even a word" Lavi giggle smothering his crush in a warm hug "I rather be a pervphile for you Allen-chan~!" Lavi was smashed by Allen throwing him to the nearest wall. Allen dusted his hands, sighed at Lavi unease attitude.

The flame-haired stuns, Allen sure have a tremendous strength like Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. He used to play that game but didn't get a time to deal with it, school always get in the way.

Lavi gesture Allen to sit which the silver boy complies, as Lavi draw a conversation while forcing Allen to answer almost all of the questions he plunge to the boy.

* * *

"Lenalee" Kanda approach the Chinese girl. Lenalee on her way home when she was disturb by the Japanese. "Ah, Kanda you're back!" Lenalee brush her hair to get a clear vision of Kanda.

"I been looking for the moyashi, did you see him?" he folded his hand position himself in front of the panic girl. _Holy shit, Lavi is soooooo going to become a bunny steak._ Lenalee erode the thought away, she can still rescue Lavi from the death sentence. "I d-don't know Kanda…I guess Allen somewhere losing track of his direction?" her tone doesn't sound convincing to Kanda even a bit.

Of course maybe this girl just in hurry for something, and he in the way. Kanda huffed rubbing his temple, that moyashi must be anywhere and he better check at his house. Kanda ready to leave when he suddenly realize something, in fact it's very important. "Where is the usagi?" causing Lenalee to gulped. It was the only question that Lenalee try to evade.

* * *

Allen sipping the juice that Lavi prepared, it was a bit sweet but a bit sour too. Surprisingly, the juice also a bit spicy. What the hell did Lavi put in it anyway? _I hope he didn't put any…drug._ "Don't worry Allen-chan~~ I didn't put any drug" Lavi wink to Allen as he can read the boy from his eyes. Allen groan stick out his tongue to Lavi, he loathes it when Lavi can tell what playing in his mind. "Fine..." Allen takes another sip.

Silence lingers around them when no more words can be spit out. Lavi plays with his hair twirling it with his finger and Allen just crunching the candy Lavi gave to him. The air feels so tight, now the albino hopes that his friend would break the ice. It was too tense "Ne, Allen-chan…do you ever think why human doesn't have a wing?"

Allen wonders where that kind of idea came from. Lavi really need to break the silence with a random question isn't he? "Maybe because they afraid to fall even if they wish to fly" he gave an honest answer. Lavi a bit surprised, "Then why do angel have wing?" he add.

Allen sigh "Because they're not a human Lavi" how hard can it be? Human doesn't have a wing because they so weak. Crumple down the very moment they lost the reason to live, yet they still asking for a help. Afraid always knows how to find its way, human heart is so easily be break.

_Like a skewed glass with a broken shaft, _

_Like a flame of a candle,_

_With one touch it will be tarnish away._

At least that what Mana always said to him. He promised to always be by his side, yet it only just a mere fragment of deception. Allen gazes outside the window, reminiscing the time he had with Mana.

"_Mana! Mana!" Allen runs to his favorite uncle. A seven years old kid holding a cat tail flower in his palm. "Mana, this is for you!" Allen smile to his uncle. They were in a wide field filled with varieties of flowers. The place where Mana and Allen will take solace if they ever need a tranquil time alone. "Thank you Allen" Mana gently took the flower from Allen._

"_Mana, why human always need each other?" Allen sit on his uncle lap lifted his head to take a better view of his uncle's face. "Because dear Allen…human doesn't posses what it takes to walking alone on the path they have choose" Mana kept on going "And human is so hard to change just for one reason…that is why sometimes they need to hurt the person they love to protect them" Mana retorted. _

_Allen blinked, he couldn't really understand the meaning of Mana statement. "So…Jasdero and Debit made me cried because they care for me?" Mana giggle "Well, you and your brothers is other problem dear Allen"_

_Allen waves his hand when he catches silhouettes of his siblings. Road firmly grip Debit's hand and Jasdero running in circle insulting Road making the little girl furious. Allen sweat drop when he also saw his father tailing behind his siblings. Sheryl was crying searching for Allen accusing a maniac had abducted his precious son. Mana motion Allen to go to his family and calm his father._

_It was the next day when Mana died murdered by a serial killer when he went to buy a birthday present for the young Allen. Adamantly, Allen blaming himself for it and despised his own birthday day, that's when Road informed to him that he get to attached with Mana. _

A droplet of tears welling from the silver orbs, Allen shut his eyes covering his face with his hands. Lavi was taken aback by the sudden change from Allen, he didn't kiss the boy or molest him. Lavi slowly embrace the boy into his arms, he encircle the boy as he felt the trembling boy hugging him back.

Lavi apologized to Allen if he had hurt him, and Allen shook his head. The flame-haired stroking the silky silver hair to comfort Allen, he kiss the crown of the albino boy's head. _"Te iubesc, esti cae mai tare" _Lavi blow a foreign drivel, which Allen thought as a drivel when Lavi being serious about it.

"Lavi, what is that suppose to mean?" letting the older boy to thumbing his tears away. "A certain language I learned in my Romanian class" Lavi grin. Still enveloped in each other arms, Allen glad Lavi always by his side. _I wish I met Lavi sooner, he would become my special one if that happen._

A huge noise occurred when someone slammed the door to Lavi's room open, revealing a boy with a katana "What the fuck moyashi?!!"

"K-Kanda?!!!" Lavi squeaked, _I haven't make will yet!!_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, me and my sis had to visit and clean our parent grave. BTW, here is it the meaning of Lavi's words. **

_**Te iubesc, esti cae mai tare**_** = I love you, you're the best.**

**I didn't actually know if that is the correct meaning. LOL, but I already asked my friend and she said it was the correct one.**


	9. Awkward fights

**I was playing dominoes when I'm making this story, so if got any mistakes blame the wonderful dominoes…or maybe just blame me…**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM, if I own it…Allen-tan won't be a virgin anymore.**

* * *

"K-Kanda?!!!" Lavi released Allen from his embraced fidgeted of might what the samurai may loosen from his sleeve. Sure when it comes from a very very very pissed deadly Japanese samurai, you just have to wait for one answer. _If I'm going to die, I die as a sexy bunny boy._

Kanda unsheathed his Mugen, rigidly palming his Mugen to slash the baka usagi that dare to _touch_ his moyashi. An evil smirk created on the thin lips of Kanda, "_Moyashi_, get over here!!" he finger the place where he want Allen to stand neglecting the boy from his punishment against Lavi.

"Yuu, wait!" Allen firms his Kanda's katana lowering it to the floor. The raven-haired spare a glance to Allen "Yuu listen, there's nothing happened between me and Lavi! We just-" Allen narrows his eyes, they just what? Hugging each other intimately like a pair of married couple. Allen curses his own mind, certainly not helping him

"Just what! He flirting with you and you let him!!" Kanda dashes to the flame-haired ready to attack when Lavi quickly grab a steel hammer that he kept under his bed, blocking the katana before Kanda land a hit on him.

"Yuu-chan, you're going to kill me if you do that!!"

"That is my purpose baka usagi!!"

Lavi flip back, runs to his other side. Exited himself from his room as kanda trailing from his back. Allen dazedly trying to keep up the paces, if this keeps on going…he needs to prepare two funerals at once because those fucking retard won't stop no matter what. Allen thought drifted back to earth when his cell phone ringing again for the second time at the exact same day.

Great, the screen displaying his brother name. "Debit, what you want?!" Allen hears a few screams from the other room, _they still bickering!_

"_Allen!! How's your visit?" _Allen ignoring his brother heading to the place that produces a lot of noises. "My visit is fine Debit!" he stands to the door's entrance watching Kanda slicing Lavi but the flame-headed manage to dodged it as he throw a vase, pillow and books to Kanda which the Japanese irritated by it.

"_Fine? That's it…nothing happen?" _Debit faked his disappointed voice. A vein pops on Allen forehead "Stop it already!!!" he pleads to Kanda demanding for the boy to calm down and listen to his explanation.

"_What!! Stop what Allen?! Insulting you?" _Allen groan, damn Debit is going to hell when he gets back. "No way I'm stopping moyashi!" Kanda hissed threaten Lavi.

The silver-haired refuse to get entangle in this nonsense, but if he don't…it's going to get worse. "No shit Debit, can you just quiet?!"

"What!!" Kanda and Lavi holler in unison. "You called me shit moyashi?!" Lavi push Kanda forward forcing him to stumbles down to the comfy couch. Kanda step back the moment he saw Lavi tries to strangle him.

"No!!" Allen scratches his head, everything just getting out of hand. _"No? What are you saying Allen? By the way…did you know that Dero just got period?"_ Allen silences for a moment before he can understand what Debit trying to tell him.

"Debit, male doesn't get period!!!" somehow Allen statement able to draw a stares from Kanda and Lavi. "What the fuck Allen-chan?!! You got period?" Lavi squeaked feeling a pain on his midsection when Kanda elbowing it harshly.

"No I didn't get period, female does!!" Allen bluntly replies the fallen boy's question, pulling Kanda distantly away from Lavi.

"_WHAT!!!!!!!! Allen you're a female?!!"_ Oh yes, he _will_ destroy Debit when he get home, and it will not be done with mercy.

"Shut up Debit, you fucking asshole!! I'm going to cut your plushy doll and I'm mean it" blackmailing his brother since it was the only way to zip his foul mouth.

"I don't have a plushy doll moyashi, you're my _plushy doll_" kanda retorted.

Allen rolled his eyes, can't they see his talking to someone right now?

Lavi's eye widen, the tip of the katana now showing it fang on his throat. Any movement and he lose his head. Allen decline Debit's call, damn why he didn't do it sooner if it was the easiest way to ditch Debit.

"Kanda! Lavi! Stop this immediately!" a Chinese girl shouts to her friends. Lenalee felt guilty for telling Kanda where Lavi is and decided to drop a visit, and what she found is something that almost can send Kanda to jail and Lavi to the otherworld.

Allen sigh, well at least Lenalee is here to help him ending the current madness. Kanda sheathed his Mugen, it was enough ruckuses that Lavi had caused for today. Corrected, he's the one that had caused all the ruckuses. He glared at Lavi, taking Allen's wrist and drags the boy with him outside from the house.

Lavi observing Lenalee "Phew…thanks Lenalee" he dusted his frame, now that kanda and Allen had gone…time to clean and fix his house. Lavi gasped eyeing his surrounding, _Yuu owe me a new house._

* * *

Kanda request was a simple one, at least that what he said. He will not accept the words 'I'm sorry' from Allen even if it was sincerely chanted from those voluptuous lips of him. Been dragged into the same mansion, the same room by Kanda. Allen can conclude what will happen to his poor being, and sensing from Kanda's cobalt eyes…he won't spare him any mercy.

The raven-haired aloof the boy needy question, why bother asking what is he going to do with him if he already knew? All the boy needs to know is, what the punishment is going to be…a malicious smile shone on the older boy's face. He will ensure Allen will remember this night forever, not the pleasure…but the pains from it.

Kanda opened the door to his room ignoring everything along his path pulling the boy in his hold to the oval bed. Oh yes, the exact place where he fucked the boy into the bed. A very tempting sweet innocence.

"Yuu! What are you doing?!" Allen squeaks when Kanda dropped him to the bed, hovering him like a predator. "What do you think it is…like I said before…I'm _feeding_ you with something better..." a Cheshire cat's grin dominated Kanda's lips.

* * *

**Ehh…I dunno…something odd with this chapter…By the way...do you think I need to write the smut part next or don't need it?**


	10. Author's Note

**I'm going to put this fic on a hiatus, and it's up to the readers that review this fic if they want me to continue it or not.**

**I'm facing a writing block for a while…or maybe longer than I thought. Plus, I still need to learn a lot more about English before begin to write again. **

**So I'm sorry for all the grammar and bad writing style in this or all of my fics *bows head*.**

**Well that's all….thanks for reading!! =3**


	11. A naughty tiny love

**Disclaimer: If I own DGM, the world will be in hell.**

**So I decided to just keep on writing this story, the storyline might getting boring or something so don't blame it on me since nothing good 'poof' on my empty head yet. Hope all of you can deal with it =3.**

**BTW, the story I wrote before, 'Sucking and Licking', I cannot believe there are so many people with pervert mind, don't be mad. It was the truth! And I was like 'OMG, I just turned all those people into a I-have-a-pervert-mind-and –the feeling-is-so-good kind of people! **

**I'm really sorry…so with that I also had decided that I will not going to write a smut part all the time. It will ease people's brain from a hardcore image plastering in their mind. The last chapter where Yuu-pon is going to XXX his moyashi, sadly I had to skip that part. So people, BE HAPPY~~**_**really people, be happy.**_

* * *

_**One month later**_

"Al-tan!" Sheril cried and cling to his favorite son's waist. The half man half woman **(Sheril)** always wanted to thrashing off his time with his son even though Allen seems to be a bit irritated by it. "Don't you love your beautiful handsome daddy anymore?!" Sheril abruptly nuzzling his face to Allen's belly wanting a desperate affection or reaction from his son.

"Sheril-san…" Allen flinches from his stepfather touches. Sheril might have been a weird person he ever met, and usually like to cause other human personal life into a great living hell. Still, despite all of that Allen will always love his strange father in a normal way since he always treated Allen as a precious diamond. "Al-tan, don't call me that or I'm going to drown myself in a duck pond and let those feeble creature to eat my face!!" Sheril mimicked a baby face with watery eyes.

"Sheril-san, I'm going be late for school…" Which by any moment now if Jasdevi not going to throws a golf ball at him on his way out…again. It wasn't their fault and Allen knew it, they just unable to compare between a golf ball and an egg. "Al-tan, call me daddy!!" sheril repeated that words a few times until Allen was nowhere to be found on his sight anymore.

-

Allen made it to the school in time with Lavi on his tow. Honestly, he spent a lot of time with Lavi and Kanda was never around for him since that older boy is such a superstar. "Allen-chan, ohayo" Lavi hug his friend adding a quick kiss to Allen's forehead. "Lavi, please stop doing that. What if Kanda saw you kissing me without his consent?" Allen smile innocently. It's not like Kanda would agree with it even if Lavi asked for his permission.

"He won't mind if he doesn't know" Lavi drags the albino boy with him to their class. They stop for a brief when they saw Lenalee heading to a different direction from her class. A small enquire from Lavi and Lenalee answered it when Lenalee said she's going to meet with her brother for a while.

-

Kanda was getting tired hearing his fans shouts and screams for his name as if he was some kind of god that can grant their wish. He is just a man that loves to fuck his endearing cute little lover. Any day now and he will announce to them that Kanda Yuu already belonged to someone, but Allen think it was more comfortable and wise if no souls found out about their relationship.

"Yuu-kun, waves to your fans before you leave~" Tiedoll trying his luck to force Kanda act a bit nice even if it will never happen. "I don't wave old man, I slap only" Kanda put on his black glasses and entered his car forgetting that he had left his _dearest beloved_ father behind…on purpose. It made Kanda laughs mischievously watching Tiedoll called out to him, he should do that again.

-

Lavi was in heaven after he swallowed one of the tempura from Lenalee's bento. The Chinese girl choked Lavi's neck demanding for the boy to spit out the food **(okay…gross!) **while Allen just calmly enjoying his bento prepared by Lala, his childhood friend.

Allen takes a last bite into his mouth squeezing it with his canines and drinks the apple juice, which also was prepared by Lala. He frowns at the view before him; Lenalee was ready to push Lavi from the school building since they were at the rooftop. Whatever, it was not like he's going to help Lavi anyway.

Allen let out a big sighed, he really miss Kanda. They didn't get an opportunity to see each other so much lately, but he does met Tyki a few days ago. The only thing he got from Tyki was a devious smile and a very devilish butterfly kiss. "Lenalee!! You're going to kill Lavi, stop that already!!" Allen finally snapped from the long silence.

"He won't die when I pushed him, we just on the 4th floor" Lenalee pout. She used the word 'when' instead of 'if' which mean she really intended to push Lavi. Allen sweatdrop from Lenalee statement. Her doujinshi really changed a naïve girl to a very sick maniac girl. Although Sachiko and Fou doesn't had any problem with Lenalee's doujinshi and they were drooling the moment they set their eyes on it. A hardcore doujinshi indeed.

"Allen-chan, you're so cruel, you didn't even rescued your soon-to-be-lover!!" Lavi joked trying to see how Allen going to answered him. "Drop that weird phases of your Lavi" Allen sticks out his tongue to the flame head leaving Lavi to chuckles by Allen immature attitude. At least that is what makes Allen such a cute person.

"Lavi…stop that perverted chuckle" Allen put an emphasis on the last part to get Lavi's attention. Lavi burst out in laughter rather in a small chuckle making Allen to go all fluster. _Lavi knows no shame!_ Allen cursing Lavi in his head. Allen dashed forward leaving Lavi behind him.

-

"He's late" Allen mumble under his breath. Kanda had promised to them that he would meet with Allen and Lavi at the famous Japanese restaurant. Kanda's favorite restaurant. No one would recognize him there since not all people can afford to eat at such expensive place. "He'll be here Allen-chan" Lavi pinch Allen's cheek, the only thing Lavi couldn't get enough is to make fun is _his_ little Allen-chan.

"You know Lavi, I love watching Spongebob Squarepant because you remind me of Patrick" Allen smile, hand still rubbing his red cheek. Lavi gawked for a second, Allen attempted of humor did not bode so well. Beside, Lavi preferred …not that brainless Patrick. "Funny Allen, and you remind me of Squidward" Lavi grin deviously.

Allen twitches hearing that from Lavi, _yeah, as if he has a big nose like Squidward._ "Oi moyashi!" a dark silhouette with ponytail hair advanced to Allen and Lavi. The albino boy's heart races rapidly, he give Kanda a warm hug with a peck on Kanda's lips. The raven-haired notices his Allen blushing with his previous hug. Smirking, he pulls Allen in a hungry kiss and glancing to Lavi giving a possessive looks on his eyes. No matter what Lavi think about it, Allen was his and will only be his. _So hands off baka usagi!_

"Y-Yuu, that is so embarrassing…" Allen switches his gaze to Lavi, not wanting the flame-haired to see him like this with Kanda. With that thought, it forced Allen to gasped, _since when he begin to worry if Lavi saw Kanda kissing him?_ He does not have any feeling for Lavi. _Never never never!!!_

"Moyashi, what's wrong with you?" Kanda cocked his eyebrow; Lavi is really such a bad influence to his moyashi. "I just…never mind, I need to go to toilet" Allen stands sparing a wink to his Kanda and headed to the toilet. "I'm coming with you Allen-chan~" Lavi tailed Allen from behind.

Watching the two idiots disappear, Kanda groaned furiously. _Since when the stupid rabbit was there? _The raven-haired thought forgetting that Lavi was with them all along. "Shit, I forgot about Tiedoll…" Kanda takes out his cell phone from his pocket, calling out for Daisya to _invite_ their father. Where the hell did he left that old man, Miami-New York-India?

-

"Allen-chan, you spacing out" Lavi giggles, eyes still observing the younger one. Allen carelessly wiping his hands clean. "Lavi, wait for me!" Allen fidgeted catching up with Lavi from behind when the slippery floors send his luck flying and Allen stumbles down to the damn floor.

_Eh? Where are the big 'booooooom' and my neck splat with a huge 'krecccck'?_

"You should be more careful Allen-chan". The silver-haired boy opened his eyes to see Lavi's protective arms around his waist. If someone enter the restroom and saw them both like this, people will think that Lavi and Allen was making out. "Thanks Lavi…" Allen muttered, face still tainted with hazy red flush.

_Too…too cute!_ Lavi scratches his head and pulling his hair to restrain himself from attacking the naïve Allen. One wrong move and on his tomb will be indicated '_A man thinking he has a handsome face and was killed for molesting his best friend's lover. Rest in a realm of perverted mind'. _"Lavi?" Allen calling out for the stunned boy.

Lavi slaps his forehead; with a light force, he crashed Allen's lips to his own. Enjoying every sweetness from the boy, Lavi took the chanced to explored Allen mouth when the boy gasped from Lavi's action. To Lavi surprised, Allen kiss back and the hotness last longer.

"Oh sorry! Did I disturb anything?" A boy not older than Lavi and perhaps not even younger than Allen entered the room. Allen and Lavi broke the kiss slightly embarrassed for someone to catch them like that. "I'll just come back later then…"

"No, its okay…we're leaving" Allen eyeing the boy. He has a brunette hair, with dark crimson eyes, a perfect slim body and almost has the same height as Allen. "Sure…" the boy tilted his head letting the two boys passed him as Allen and Lavi marching their way to the place where Kanda awaited them.

-

The Japanese boy was sitting on the guest room, evading his cling father and his maniac brothers. Last night dinner was so quiet. Allen and Lavi didn't even talk or make any jokes. Therefore, Kanda can come up with one conclusion only, the moyashi and the stupid rabbit had fought while they were alone in the restroom last night. Well, just a guess.

"Kanda-nii" a young boy emerged from the golden door. He was peeking into the room to make sure Kanda is inside the room. "Murasame?" Kanda turns to face the boy. "Next time knocks the door, understand?" he satisfied after Murasame gives him a nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda huffed gesturing the boy to sit at the nearest couch. "Ne, Kanda-nii... I saw something funny last night! There was this two boys kissing in the toilet!" Murasame laughing while trying to get a hold of himself.

He knows Kanda very well since they both growing up together and already like a brothers now. Kanda even admits he preferred Murasame better than Daisya and Marie when they were a youngster.

"I don't want to hear it…" Kanda shook his head. "Kanda-nii, when are you going to introduce me to your lover?" Murasame scowls in excitement. "Later…he is going to sleep here tonight. You can see him at that time" Kanda answered. Murasame lifted his head; finally, he gets to meet the lucky boy. The brunette boy' mind filled with questions, _wonder how's he looks like…._

* * *

**Okay so there you go…I told you before!! This chapter is going to get boring!! Please forgive me, and I also know everyone always heard of Spongebob Squarepant right? There is no need for me to explain who are those sea creatures…again, I'm sorry for the boring chapter…I'll try my best for the next chapter**.


End file.
